MSA: MarySue Assassination Corporation
by PINKSUCKS
Summary: Every Mary-Sue has a second half, someone who shares there soul but not there intensions, someone who will kill them and save their victims from there evil or die trying. And they are, The MSA Corps.
1. Welcome to the MSA

MSA headquarters

To Colonel Jar Christmas was the worst possible day of the year. The day when he had to rush all around the universe, into different Galaxies, and then back again in time for dinner. God forbid he ever not make it back in time, he might just be thrown out of his house. But then again it would be worst if he didn t get his job done at all, he shuddered to think what the head of MSA corps would do if she found out about something like that.

But, thankfully he had had his personal Portal Remote fixed before then and had been successfully able to attend to all of the school physicals. And he even got to have backed sweet potatoes when he got home Yum.

So, on the day after Christmas, he stood looking down at all the new recruits he had gathered the day before and scowled. He couldn t believe he had missed the first course of the day because of these sniveling brats stupid Jerry, bailing out and leaving him to something like this. Even if he knew he was just about to do the exact same thing.

Alright you snot nosed brats listen and listen well. This is the MSA Corps headquarters, Mary-Sue Assasination Corperation. Welcome.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as they just stared at the tall rigid man in front of them. Dressed in a blue and white suit with many badges and medals hanging from pockets and small name tag on his left breast, they successfully named him Colonel Caleb Jar.

Jar watched them for one more moment before continuing with his introduction speech.

"You all-"

"Um Excuse me..." a small voice interrupted him.

The mustachioed Colonel looked down sharply at one of the youngest ones there, right in the front row staring nervously up at him. From the chart he held in his hand he recognized her as Mia Riley. Only six and from the desolate planet of Girth in the Oraanden galaxy as was everyone else in the room beside himself.

"what?" he grumbled.

The girl shrank back a little. "Well? What s your question?"

"W-well I was j-j"

Colonel Jar sighed in impatience, but kept his mouth shut, he really hadn t even wanted to be here in the first place

"I-I jus' wanted to know where we are!" she quickly blurted out, "no one would tell us anything when we asked, they just laughed!"

"Do you have no common sense girl? Did your parents never teach you such things?!" he said. He stopped at the look on their faces, realizing that all of the young girls before him were orphans. Such is usually the case in the Oraanden Galaxy, which is where all of the girls in House 2 were from. He cursed, feeling slightly guilty and shifted uncomfortably.

He sighed and checked his watch; House 2 always took longer than the other section for this very reason, they always asked that same question. Damn the one who had signed him up for this.

"Never mind," he said, and watched many of the lowered heads glance back up at the change of subject, "Anyway, you are here to be trained. Mostly as assassins, but there is always the occasional cook or healer, depends on what your best suited for. Such things will be determined later after the MSA academy, then you ll be assigned to different sections. As of right now, since you are from the Oraanden Galaxy and lived on either the planet Girth itself or one of its moons, you are in House 2."

One of the older children raised there hands. Jar nodded to her and she slowly put her hand down looking around to make sure he had permitted her to speak and not someone else with there hand up.

"W-why specifically us?" she asked hesitantly. He recognized her as Shani. Seven and also from Girth, though she was born on the band of Girths moons called Furnir. They tended to be more human like in appearance than the full blooded Girthians...not that you could tell when she looked like a Mary-sue.

Jar sighed. Did all of them have stutters?

"I'm guessing that all of you have noticed the strange markings on your right arm, am I right?" Some of them nodded, and he continued. That is your one thing in common with all of the Assassins here at MSA Corps. It is born with certain individuals, naming them as a future Assassins. It is used mostly to communicate with either your section leaders, which would be me if you decide to become an assassin, or with any MSA Building." He stopped for a moment fingering his own right arm.

"They can also be used on missions, usually for disguising yourself in order to blend in with your surroundings. AKA, as a Mary-Sue."

That raised gasps from the small six person crowd, as even the young ones knew of the evil he spoke of. To think of ever being one was horrifying.

Jar held his hand up as whispers arose, "Now, don t worry you will not actually be a Mary-Sue, you will only look like one to other Mary-sues. It is only an illusion to make them seem like your on their side, to every one else you will look the same. The rest of the acting will be up to you."

Now looking down at there unusually pretty faces he sighed. Time to get to the hard part.

"There is one more thing, the reason why all of you have those marks on your arm is not a random thing." He took a deep breath. "Before I explain I want you to know this, your soul is not your own."

They all looked at each other at his cryptic words, a bit of fear in some and a bit of excitement in all of them.

"Every Mary-Sue has a second half of sorts, the person who shares their face, there soul, sometimes even their race."

"Does that mean that for every Mary-Sue there's another one?" Mia asked, startled.

"Yes...and no." he said, ignoring the rude way she had burst out. "The soul at birth does not take any responsibility for the future person; it is entirely pure until their actions stray to evil. 'The mark' as the MSA call it, protects your soul from the evils that would befall you if had been a Mary-sue."

"You mean that we share a soul with some Mary-Sue out there? That we will become one of them?" asked Shani, everyone else seemed too shocked to ask questions.

"no, you are who you are, but as long as she shares your soul there is always a time limit to your life." He told them seriously, not blinking even once as his cold black eyes stared them down.

"Half of a soul can not live longer than 20 or so years without being re-linked with it's other half, unless of course you're a Mary-Sue."

Fear now laced all of there eyes as they shivered in the cold of the air-conditioned room. He did not say anything more on that subject, and blatenly ignored their questioning eyes.

"Next thing to talk about is your appearance, since you all have the same face as some Mary-Sue or other it is likely that you d draw attention to yourself when on missions or even when walking around base. Therefore all new personnel are required to change their appearance to an extent. Any change in appearance will stay with you forever until you decide to change it back, however, know that when you walk out of those rooms you will look as you should have looked when you were born."

They all looked at each other at his noticeable change in tone, from serious to slightly bored and carefree. But nonetheless began to follow him as he stepped down from the raised podium and walked along the bare white walls. The heavy sound of his steel-toed boots resounded throughout the large high-ceiling room.

"Now, if you d just follow me out these doors you ll be taken to some dressing rooms and the ladies there will see to it that you are properly taken care of. Good day."

"w-wait!" called out Mia running up to him and grabbing his blue uniform in her small hand.

Jar looked down at her with a small glare, not even fully turning towards her.

"I-I just wanted to know does this mean that we re, or have been, Mary-Sues our whole life?" she looked up with fear in her eyes, hoping she wouldn t hear a yes escape his mouth.

To her surprise he smiled down at her, his grin coming out as more like a grimace than anything on his horribly scarred face. Most would recoil, but as she looked at the man, all she felt was warmth.

"You're not Mary-Sues." He said, spitting out the word like a vicious poison. "You're MSA."

And with that he walked through the doubled mahogany doors and disappeared.

The girls shuffled through the door looking in all directions for the man who had brought them here. But as soon as they had entered the small narrow hallway to join Mia, six identical woman came out of six different doors, three on each side of the hallway.

They all turned towards the children with smiles, their Chinese formal dresses and wide flared sleeves exactly the same. They quickly bowed to them and said all at the same time:

"Welcome to MSA s dress and design center, we will be your hosts." With that they quickly, single file, ushered one of the girls each through a different door.

****

Mia barely had time to think before she was shoved into a chair with weird little suction cups on it. Everything that happened next was a blur of scissors and sprackling magic...she felt as if the suction cups on the chair were litterly pulling her skin off. It was painful but she held up through it without out right crying...sort of.

When the pain stopped, and Mia was turned toward the mirror, she cautiously stared at her reflection, seeing someone she had never seen before. Glee quickly overcame her as she looked at the regular and ordinary girl in the mirror, sitting in a chair with a black smock covering her upper body, locks of once blonde almost silver hair littering it. She smiled up at the woman behind her, smiling back through the reflection.

Fingering the short mousy brown hair that barely reached down to her chin her grin widened, but it had changed from the usual eye blinding smile, into a slightly crooked one with bland colored lips, a far cry from there once lush red color. And it would stay that way, forever ordinary, never again the face that was some Mary-Sues , only her own.

Her eye color hadn t changed much, she noticed, but her eyelashes were no longer long and beautiful like before. Now there was only full but not that attention grabbing eyes, though still large and electric blue.

She laughed, and it felt good to her ears to hear a slightly squeaky child s voice instead of the annoying chiming bells. She spun the chair, still laughing in joy and her arms spread out wide as a flurry of silvery blonde flew up around her and slowly drifted down to the ground. It was like seeing the snow she had always longed to see on her home planet, and it brought another laugh of joy from her throat.

"I can t believe that s me! I m so-so"

Her host behind her interrupted her amazement though when she placed a hand on the still spinning chair. She smiled at the child but didn t speak, only grabbed her hand and tugged her towards a dressing room.

Mia nodded and immediately stood up, her short legs hitting the floor with a thump. Still smiling with a cheerfulness she hadn t felt before she rushed towards the room, only to be stopped by a now familiar gentle hand and lilting laugh. She was about to turn around towards the Host when she felt the hand secure her and then reach towards her neck. A moment later she felt the black smock flutter down around her to the floor.

She grinned with embarrassment at the Host.

"Oops" she laughed.

The Host once again said nothing except gesture towards the door. She got the hint and quickly ran towards the door, finding it to be locked she waited until the Host came over and slid a white card in between the door. As she pulled it out Mia noticed that it had three circles there that weren t there before, and one of them was glowing black. She reached out to touch one, but the Host pulled it back before her hand could reach it.

"It unlocks a new place from one door, a transporter as some would call it. This one leads to three different rooms."

She started, surprised to hear the Host finally speak, having only heard her speak once in the entire three hours she had been there. She looked towards the door in amazement, wondering it what the Host said was really true. It was the same door she had come through to get to this room, when she stepped through it again would it not be the same narrow hallway Colonel Jar had brought them to?

Her question was answered when the door oddly opened up by itself and the room she faced was certainly not a hallway.

In the center of the room stood the other five of the children she had came here with along with the other five Hosts. All sitting on either coaches or plush love chairs, a colorful throw rug depicting two white and black dragons facing of in a fiery battle of light and shadow lay in front of them.

"Mia! You look so different."

Mia blinked at the odd girl before her, and then slowly a smile crept its way up onto her face. Shani.

"I feel different. She said still grinning. And you say that I look different, what about you?"

Dark brown eyes stared out of a once stunningly beautiful face, no longer was there a piercing violet gaze or a fountain of golden curls. Now stood a regular young and messy seven year old, eyes bright and voice squeaky, hair still curly blonde but also frizzy.

She noticed a similar change in the others to, there faces happy that they would no longer have to endure the horror of sharing a face with a MS, a face that had never truly fit them.

Mia ran over to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her, her superior strength allowing her to lift the other extraordinarily light girl and spin her around. They laughed as they fell on the rug, the others joining in a second latter a tangle of limbs as they wrestled each other on the soft rug. Nearly ten minutes of nonstop tickling and laughing later, and they were all settled onto there backs, exhausted. They stared up at the wooden beams that held the vaulted ceiling up, the warmth of the fire at there feet spreading a lull over the now quiet room.

Mia seemed to feel something then for all of her companions, a bond one could say, like she understood every one of them to there very bones. Even those she had never met before.

She looked at Shani, and knew that she felt the same thing as she.

The peace, unfortunately, didn t last as all things never do and their Hosts hurried them up. Together they stood in a single row in front of them, and like before spoke together.

"Welcome to House 2. To the right there are the first, second, and third Quarters. And to the left fourth, fifth, and sixth."

At this they stopped and simultaneously took out a large and very full, waist pouch.

Mia looked at them oddly. Where the heck had those come from? She shook her head; there were certainly many things she had yet to uncover about MSA headquarters. Like how someone could have SIX identical children. That must have been seriously painful.

"These hold all of the necessary cards that you will need in order to get around MSA headquarters; you can use any door to get to any place. The only thing is, there isn t one to get back to this room, so you ll have to make your way here by foot. Or transport to your Quarters."

As they came up to them and handed each individual a pouch they also handed them a map. Which also came out of nowhere.

Mia took hers, un-zippering the pouch to see all of the cards neatly placed in individual pockets. They also had labels on them, she noticed. Kitchen, Dining hall, Grand hall, Training Grounds, Simulation room, Bathes, Armory, Lab, Academy they went on and on and on.

Mia stopped reading through them when the Hosts bowed again. She watched in awe as there figures twitched and then slowly melded together into one. She smiled at them bade them farewell.

"We hope you enjoy your House, and settle in well. Good day."

And then, turning around and sliding her card through the door, she quickly left to go do whatever she usually did. Mia saw a quick glance of a large high ceilinged room full of desks before she walked through and shut the door, and thought she must be a teacher.

She would probably be her teacher someday.

A/N: so, the first few chapters will be written pretty crappily, but please bare with it as they will get better after the second chapter. I wrote this first chapter a long time ago so its not very good...


	2. Saying Goodbye

Mia Riley stared at the taunting object in front of her, its long rectangular shape glaring at her from its position. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow as she let her hand drift closer towards it; she bit her lip as it came within inches of its destination. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, and when she opened them she felt like it had suddenly gotten bigger in front of her.

She shuddered and took a step back, but then stopped in disgust. What was she doing? It was just an object, an obstacle she had to pass that's all…

But it wasn't the problem; it's what was beyond it that made her stomach flutter. And not in a good way…

She stopped and drew herself up from her slouch, she was Mia Riley not some blond broad of a Mary-Sue! With that thought she took a deep breath and looked one more time at the evil object in front of her.

'That door is just asking to be opened, c'mon!' she told herself, and then quickly strode back to the door and slammed it open.

She closed her eyes against the bright light as she was teleported halfway across MSA headquarters.

'alright, you got through the door. Congratulations, now all you have to do is open your eyes and move.' And so she did, just as she once again, berated herself for talking to herself.

What she saw seemed to gather her courage back up, as there stood-fully grown and smiling, her friend Shani.

She returned the gesture, though it was a bit strained, and took another deep breath.

"Was that a breath to calm your nerves?" Shani asked, astonished, "I don't think I've ever seen the great and powerful Mia nervous. Hold still, I want to take a picture."

Mia rolled her eyes when to her 'surprise' Shani pulled out a camera from seemingly nowhere. Pushing it away with the back of her hand she quickly regained her composure and punched her shoulder lightly.

"C'mon I'm really not in the mood for this right now…" she sighed, her smile disappearing, whatever was left of it. Rubbing her temples she sighed again and turned to face Shani. Closing her eyes she groaned and walked away from her, pacing in a sudden franticness.

"I-I mean, what if I fail this? A-And they take all my privileges away? Like after dark outings? I mean I'd never be able to sneak into the kitchens and get Jerky and chocolate!" she rambled, her eyes wide as she thought of all the things that could happen.

Shani rolled her eyes.

"oh, the horror! No midnight snacks, I think I might die!" And then to Mia's surprise, she felt a hand spin her around and another come full force, crashing into her cheek. The slap resounded down the empty hallway, a shocked silence left to bounce across the metal walls and ceramic tiled floor.

Shani stood there a moment, her arms crossed against her chest as she looked expectantly at her friend.

"Better?" she finally said when Mia looked up at her.

"yeah…yeah, I needed that…thanks" she said still in a slight daze, and her hand still slightly pressed against her cheek.

"good, because if you don't hurry you'll be late. And then all those nightmares will be true. And that means no more Jerky." She uncrossed her arms, and looked at her universal clock, before looking back up. She stared at her oddly.

"What are you waiting for? Didn't you hear me; you're going to be late!"

Mia nodded and released her cheek, but then stared back at her long time friend seriously.

"I know, but, its just I have to tell you something…something really important."

Shani did a double take. What?

"What?" she said in surprise.

Mia didn't answer, just leaned forward and gave her a look. A look that said, 'you heard me.'

After another moment of confused silence, Mia gestured for her to come closer, her eyes still serious. When she had come within no more than a foot of two in front of her she curiously leaned over even more.

SLAP! (weeeeeh!…I love writing sound affects…)

Shani stepped back in surprise, a gasp at her throat. She heard laughter from Mia, and looked up with a glare.

"now were even!" she said as she ran down the hallway and then disappeared from view.

Shani shook her head.

"that bastard…I should've known…"

Mia quickly raised her hand to the hollow tin door, knocking fast and precisely before her mind could even process what happened. No more thinking. She was done with thinking…not that she thought that much anyway, but…

"Come in Soldier!" a voice said from within the room, having already looked at her face in the security camera no doubt. He wouldn't just let anyone in.

She pressed her finger into the hole that was the unusually large key hole on the knob, and waited for it to process her mark. Her Protezione or whatever, she just called the 'mark,' Protezione was to long…

When she heard the faint click of the door she pushed it open quickly, standing at attention in front of the door.

"At your command Colonel Jar, sir!"

She held her marked arm against her chest proudly, a salute to the man in front of her.

He nodded and got up from his mahogany desk, turning away from the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out on the blackness of space. A view that reminded her of her first time in the simulation room, where there was nothing there but stars and darkness. She shivered at the memory.

He Walked briskly over to her, his heavy boots thumping against the wooden floor, each step heightening her nervousness.

"as you were…" he said quietly, his hands behind his back and posture straight, as he stood imposingly in front of her. Tall as she was, well medium really, he was always taller.

She lowered her arm, and almost smiled as he continued to stand there. What, was he waiting for her to introduce herself? They'd met countless times, he'd been her teacher for all of her time in the Jr. MSA Academy, and the MSA Apprentice school. (AKA-Highschool…the horror…)

"State your position." He said gruffly.

She balked slightly, but understood that an order was an order.

"Mia Riley, sir. Of House two, Section five-Assassination Section, sir." She breathed deeply and continued, "Galaxy TY2 of the third Solar System, original birth site: Planet Girth. Parents of Girth decent, no siblings, Sir."

He nodded slightly, and the familiar twinkle appeared in his brown eyes, his mustache twitching all so slightly.

She un-tensed slightly at that, as she knew by now that the twitch and twinkle was the closest thing to a smile that you'd ever get from him. And smiles were rare in the MSA.

A small smile formed on her face too as he nodded and turned back to his desk.

"Mia Riley, eh? Here for the test grade? Wondering if you passed, wondering if you'd get to participate in the second part?" he asked gruffly, putting out his cigar in a tin ash tray that sat at the corner of his crowded desk.

She barely registered the nod of her own head, as inside her mind was going on rampage. Doing what her body wouldn't allow her to do while in the sight of a standing officer.

'Second part? What second part, no one told me of a second part, damn it!'

He shuffled a few papers on his desk, which brought her mind back to this plane. She held her breath, suddenly remembering her first reason for coming here; she shouldn't even be worrying about the second part yet. She wouldn't even need to if she didn't pass the first one. But still, her mind couldn't help but wonder what the second part was…hopefully not another written test…

"Ah, here we are. Mia Riley…House two, Section five…" he looked back up to her, the twinkle and twitch there again.

"98 on MS killing and tracking, 70 on History of MS, 65 on History of MSA corps…" he looked up at her at that, just in time to see her cover up a painful flinch at the news, before continuing, "67 on MS disguise, 80 on Protezione, 87 on Weaponalogy, 96 on Hand-to-hand combat, and finally a 100 on hatred for MS's…"

She smiled…twitch and twinkle came back.

"All in all an average of 82…"

Her smile grew, but twitch and twinkle disappeared and his face became serious again. He set the papers down again and walked over to the view behind his desk.

She followed slightly, coming up to his desk then stopping. Watching the black dressed Colonel turn his back to her once again.

"Now, on to part 2 of the test." He said with a slight undertone of a sigh.

Mia gulped, clenching and unclenching her fists in nervousness, but she could wait. She could wait another few minutes not knowing anything, being in the dark, left in suspended animation. Go ahead, take your time…

"when you first came here I told you that you have a Mary-Sue that holds the other half of your soul, and I also told you that as long as your souls are separated-there's a time limit to your life." He stopped then; walking over to a small shelf stuck between rows of bookcases, and poured him a glass of scotch.

"well, in order for you to live longer than that hourglass of 25 years, you have to get your soul back." Meaning I have to find the MS that is my 'evil twin' and kill her…got it.

"but if you fail to do so, either dying while in battle or just running out of time…only you will die. And the MS will regain all of her power, even without the other half of her soul she will survive."

Her eyes widened at this, and she saw Jar's face grow solemn. No twinkle and twitch now…

His ice clinked in his glass, and he took another swig of it, draining the whole glass. He re-poured another immediately but this time walked back over to the window and stood there. His reflection showed her the Colonels grim face, as his back was to her.

"I trust that you have read the documents that you were given six years ago?" he asked, referring to the documentaries of Earths' past given to her when she had just begun MSA Apprentice Academy.

She nodded, a little hesitantly, remembering the individual quizzes and exams given to all of the students (in all of the sections). The long nights of studying came to her mind first, the memory of sitting in the Library and pouring over notes of 'The Simerillian' and 'the Lost Tales' along with the original three books in the trilogy 'the Lord of the Rings'(and many others) made her cringe. Sleep had been few, and by now she was used to sleeping on barely 6 hours of sleep.

Jar turned around then, enough to see her nod, and then turned back to the window.

"Good, for the information that you have memorized will be your main source of knowledge where your going."

She looked at him quizzically, before understanding what he meant. Her eyes widened.

"Sir…" she gasped, suddenly hopping that he was joking. Which she knew he wasn't, since Colonel Jar never joked…

"We usually find a MS twin when a student enters the MSA Apprentice Academy at age 12, and the student receives the documents a year or so later. But I tweaked some things with the higher ups, after finding out you were to go to Middle-earth, and had them give you the documents at the age of 12 instead…" he mumbled finally turning around to look at her completely.

Mia's eyes widened even more, if that were possible, when she saw the twinge of pain in those eyes. She knew why he did that, to give her more time and be more prepared. She just wouldn't have expected that from Jar, no matter how close they were, she just hadn't thought he was that type of person…

"Middle-earth is a dangerous place, and is one of the main recipients for Mary-Sues…chances are your target will be accompanied by another. As you already know, MS's usually travel in pairs…" he stopped at that, and gave an almost unheard sigh.

Mia didn't say anything as he looked her in the eye, she was speechless. All of this information wasn't much of a surprise to her but…

"Do you understand how serious this is? Especially for you?"

She looked down, and swallowed a lump in her throat, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She'd done that today more than she had her entire life…

"MS's in Middle-earth are exceptionally strong, and will get rid of everything in there path to get what they want. Most MSA's who get a MS in Middle-earth don't return…"

A silence followed his last sentence, so thick and heavy was the air that it seemed to almost double gravity, making her legs tremble with the effort to keep herself up.

Finally, willing herself to raise her head, she steeled her shoulders and clenched her jaw. She looked directly in the blank eyes of her commanding Officer.

"I understand, Sir" she croaked out with a great deal of effort, she congratulated herself when she heard the almost steady sound of her own voice.

He nodded after a moment, still holding her gaze till she finally looked away.

"Good" he said simply, watching the ice in his glass clink as his own hand shook slightly. He clenched it quickly, he didn't have time for insecurities.

"when…do I leave, Sir?" she said in a quiet voice.

"In a Month."

She looked up suddenly, her eyes wide.

"s-so soon?"

He nodded.

"I suggest that you pack light, and perhaps go to the simulation room and kill a few Mary-Sue's for a quick fresh up."

She nodded, fully intending too do what he said. She needed all the training she could get, its not like you can just go up to a MS in her sleep and quickly kill them. Contrary to popular belief, Mary-Sues weren't just strikingly beautiful, but also held A LOT of power. And with that power they sought to control all of Middle-earth, gorgeous men (or woman) at there feet, and everything from the Shire to Mordor in the palm of there hands. She would have to gain there trust, and then stab them in the back, honor be damned.

"oh, and one last thing." He said.

She looked up warily.

"you'll need to die your hair blond."

Her eyes widened, almost comically, and her mouth dropped open.

"w-what?" she gaped.

He looked back at her and a gloomy imitation of the 'twitch and twinkle' came over his face at her odd expression.

"the MS disguiser in your Mark can only work with what it has, and brown doesn't make for a very convincing Sue."

She stared at him in shock for a moment. His words made sense but…still she didn't want to be some blond bimbo!

"I'm not going to die my hair blond!" she cried, voicing her own thoughts.

"fine, fine…how about black?" he mumbled.

She thought for a moment, then sighed. Black was better than blond but…she liked her brown hair…

"alright…if I have to…"

They both nodded to each other, and soon the silence set in again. Twitch and twinkle disappeared, and Mia's thoughts drifted back to the second part of the test.

She would leave, to her most certain doom, and maybe not even come back. The truth seemed to finally sink into her brain, and she thought of all the people she would miss. Shani…Jar…all of her House, and some of her Section…except that idiot Bre, god what a bit-

"That is all, you are dismissed." he said and, as if he'd read her thoughts, gave her a sharp look.

Half listening Mia saluted back to him and walked out the door, too busy thinking of the long journey ahead of her. And as she walked down the long hall, her heady footsteps echoing in the high ceiling room, she felt like crying. (over lost hair…no, just kidding.)

Shani stood in the hallway for quite some time, just sitting on the tiled floor and humming to herself to pass the time. But when she saw the slouching figure at the edge of her vision she scrambled up as quickly as her short legs would let her.

As the echoes of her slow steps grew closer, Shani sprang forward and ran towards her friend. She already knew what she would see on her face, having gone through the same thing only a year ago, being older than Mia. (which she always rubbed in her face…) But she knew that Mia's journey would take much longer than hers, having seen the books Mia had read. Unfortunately, besides that, the fact that Mia was also in the Assassin section also changed things. As it meant that her journey would likely never end, she would always be going to other universes, tracking MS's and killing them. Unlike the other sections, who only had to complete the second part of the test before they resumed there other duties on Headquarters. Such as Shani who was in Section four, meaning as soon as she finished the test she began work in the kitchens. Hence the apron she always wore…and sometimes shower cap…

She came to a halt in front of her friend, seeing the blank look on her face as she kept of walking, her head down. She grabbed her shoulders when she walked directly into her, she looked on with a worried expression.

Mia blinked, seeming to have just realized where she was, and looked at Shani with half dazed eyes.

"Shani…" she said, before a look of realization came to her face. She bit her lip, and let her head fall awkwardly down onto the shorter girls shoulder. She did not cry, only close her eyes, and let her body go limp.

Shani stumbled under the unexpected weight, and gripped her shoulders tighter.

"whoa!" she said, with a small laugh. "careful, or we'll both topple over."

Mia didn't reply, and Shani sighed.

"C'mon, lets get you back to the room."

Sometime later, after stumbling back to the door somewhat down the hall, her mind still off somewhere in La La land, Mia found herself sitting down in the Fifth Quarter of the House Shani and her both lived in.

Sitting down on the floor next to Shani she stared out into nothing. Finally Shani broke the uncomfortable silence.

"so…what's with the sudden Gloom." She asked, even though she already knew the answer. But Mia knew that she was just trying to lighten the atmosphere.

So, slowly turning her head towards her she put on her best 'wide eyed, pout.'

"Well, its just that I…" she sniffed, letting the silence go on for a moment, "I just going to miss my brown hair so much!"

Shani laughed at that, while Mia just pouted and eyed a lock of hair sadly. "c'mon, I'll dye it for you. That way no one will know."

The next month would go by quick, with Mia spending as much time as possible with her loved ones…especially since she didn't know if she'd ever see them again after this.

***

The morning of departure, Shani was still asleep and Mia was in her Quarters also 'asleep.' Just lying there she found herself thinking of her home planet, Girth. The place that she was allowed to visit every summer, the place of her birth.

She thought of the great sand dunes that covered the only continent-Hars, and of the great underground tunnels that were their cities. Girth was 70 percent land and so what little water that was drinkable was deep underground, and the 10 percent undrinkable water being the Black Sea-filled with poison. The 20 percent that was drinkable was gathered in various spots and the tunnels around it used it around the city. Above ground the constant sand storms would have easily eroded any buildings, as her ancestors found long ago.

At that she made up her mind.

Once she knew the coast was clear she quietly crept out of her futon, and crept over to the yet to be packed suit cases.

She kneeled by them, deciding to pack them now and them store them in her mark later, before going to the simulation room.

Carefully she picked out some clothes that were the least modern: some plain black trousers, a few dark red tunics, and a black cloak she'd used for a Halloween costume last year. Halloween was an odd custom, one of the most pointless and fun of all of the Earth customs she'd come across.

She picked up her weapons next, which consisted of a gauntlet, 10 finger length hilt-les blades, and her last and favorite weapon.

She picked up the last one, running her fingers over the opposite curving blades on either end. Then, placing her hands in-between the two blades, she squeezed. The blades sprang apart, stopping only when they were at least a meter apart.

She pushed them back together. This one she used the most, as it was good for close combat and longer ranged attacks, it reached were her arms couldn't.

Setting it in the cloak, she picked up the gauntlet and latched it onto her marked arm. Sliding her fingers into the slots, she flexed her hand, hearing the shining red metal clink. The gauntlet consisted of three parts…the hand, which had detachable metal blades at the end of each finger…the forearm, made of at least 400 tiny metal plates (surrounding the three circles that made up her Mark), a spike that sprang out of a compartment in the elbow-and the upper arm, which was just a tight plate of armor and a strap around the shoulder to hold it in place.

This one was a lot harder to use, and took a lot of concentration, which she really didn't have. So there for wasn't very good with, and didn't use often. Besides, it was heavy and definitely better for quick assassinations, not the heavy battle she was going to be forced into upon her arrival in Middle-earth. So really she just kept it on to hide her Mark.

Next she packed some soap, handmade soap-as everything she had was, a burlap canteen that she'd fill up later, and a roll out wool blanket. Lastly, she pulled out a loose floor board and picked up a whole suitcase of jerky and chocolate, also handmade. You'd crap yourself if you knew how long it took to make all that jerky.

She thought for a moment, checking if she had everything she needed. She didn't bother bringing pots, as she already knew that Sam had plenty…

She nodded, zipped up the suit case and walked over to the door.

Sliding in a card labeled 'Simulation Room' in between the door; she slowly opened it to look into the endless room in space. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, stepping into the room and picturing her home.

The next thing she knew her shoeless feet touched sand, her toes curling at the familiar sensation. She opened her eyes when she felt grains flutter against her face.

The sun beat down heavily on her, warming her skin, even through the loose shirt and black shorts. She could see in the distance the great wall that showed the beginning of the greatest city in all of Hars: Min Dis, and beyond that the Living Mountain-what made Min Dis so famous. The only Mountain in all of Girth that was above ground and still held living plants.

Sighing she imagined the tunnels of Min Dis, the city of her birth, and soon she felt the cool damp air surround her. For the next two hours she found herself walking down the tiled halls she had lived in when younger, running her fingers through the fountain in the plaza, and then relaxing in the green house that gave the underground city oxygen.

She breathed in the pure air, gently splaying her fingers across the soft, rich, grass beneath her. The artificial light beat down on her, feeling just as real and warm as the much to close sun on the surface. But then a shadow seemed to come across the blue painted sky above her, blocking the 'sun' from her face. She sighed.

"Go away, whoever you are…you're blocking my Sun." she grumbled, her brow furrowing, who would have the authority to interrupt someone else's simulation? It was against the rules to interrupt it without the permission of a higher officer…

"Keeping your tan is the least of your worries right now, don't you think?"

She started at the sound of the gruff voice she knew so well, and her eyes shot open quickly.

"Colonel Jar!"

She jumped to her feet, and looked down at her feet in shame and embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir. Please forgive my insubordina-"she stuttered.

"Yes, yes. I'll forgive you once you get to the transport room and get the hell out of here…" and with that he was gone, flashing out of the simulation room.

Mia swore and pictured the door, then quickly slid her key through the side and ran into her quarters.

"hmph, I knew you'd lose track of time. You're always late." Shani's voice came from behind her.

She didn't answer, just pulled on her cloak over a red tunic and black trousers, sliding her double bladed weapon onto her belt. She slid the gauntlet off for a moment.

She held out her marked arm, running her fingers up the black lines to the first of three circles on her forearm, and concentrated on it. It lit up slowly and she pulled her two fingers off the circle, and two blue transparent strings came with it. She pulled her fingers apart, and then set one finger on each of the bags, as soon as her fingers touched the two suit-cases the strings stuck. And then with a flash the strings pulled the suit-cases into the glowing circle, leaving herself and Shani alone in the room, her bags packed and stored in the Mark. She turned, smiled, and rushed over to the door, only to be stopped by two arms.

Mia groaned and pushed away from the hug.

"What are you all mushy about? You're acting like we'll never see each other again." Though her voice was a bit shaky…

Shani didn't say anything.

Mia shook her head, sighed, and rushed out the door.

The transportation room was filled with people, at least five from each of the 400 other houses. Except for Mia who was the only one in House one to go this year, being the youngest.

She looked around at the huge place, the ceilings seeming to go up forever, and the top unseen. There were at least seven floors, and all circled the room, never touching the middle. It created a hole of sorts in the center, and Mia saw why a moment later.

In the center was the transporter.

She stood in awe for at least five minutes, just staring up at the huge swirling column of blue and white matter. If she stared long enough she could even see snitches of places in them: the grand canyon of Earth, Hogwarts of the Harry Potter realm, the Death Star from the Star Wars universe…

"_All Apprentices here for the final exam please sign up at the front desk and line up at the east end of the transporter. Thank you."_ The commanding voice resounded across the echoing room, and broke her out of her thoughts.

She jumped at that and hurried through the pushy travelers, barely glancing at the lines on either point-North, West, and South-until she got to the East section.

The front desk was to the right of the line, and she had to push through the line to get there. Luckily when she did, there wasn't a line, most likely because she was late…some times being late was a good thing…

"_Last boarding in three minutes…last boarding for all apprentices in three minutes…"_

Or not…

"Excuse me! Excuse me, yeah I'm here to sign up…" she said to the receptionist in a breathless voice.

"May I see your license of registration for Apprenticeship, and proof of participation in the first part of the test, please?"

She nodded quickly, fumbling for the Proof of Participation, and handing over the License of registration for Apprenticeship at the same time.

The receptionist read over the License of registration quickly, typed in a few things on the touch screen holographic computer, then handed it back to her. She did the same with the Proof of Participation, and it being a Holographic computer, Mia could see most of what she typed.

Hair: Black (now it is, Mia thought despairingly)

Eyes: Blue

House: 2

Section: 5

Age: 18

DOB (date of birth): 18/50/7900 (A/N: Girth has 20 months and 50 days for each month, and the year now is 7918-if you want more info on Girth you can just tell me in a review…hint hint)

And of course the registration number for her Proof of Participation. The receptionist pressed enter and gave her back the cards, along with a green slip to give to the transporter.

"Have a nice day." And Mia was gone before the words even left her mouth.

When she got there, there was only one other person who quickly vanished into the cylinder of blue and white matter.

"_last boarding for all apprentices…last boarding…"_

"No!" she cried as the transporter began to close the gate. "you have to let me in! Please, I promise to never be late again, just let me in!!"

The transporter shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but as soon as the gates close we're not allowed to let anyone throu-"

Mia glared and grit her teeth, she had made it this far, she wasn't going to be stopped by something as stupid as time…

And before she even knew what she was doing she found her hand and foot on the gate, and her body soaring through the air towards the Transportation devise.

The last thing she heard was the transporter calling for help, or security-she couldn't remember, and then the hard solid ground slamming into her face.

Dazed and proud, she stared up at the canopy of trees, and vaguely wondered where she had ended up, before the edges of her vision smudged and then turned completely black.

MSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSA

A/N: so…like it or not like it? Tell me in a review! And tell me if you want to know more about Girth and the MSA HQ, cause I can put more stuff about them in there if you want, but I don't have to sooooo….yeah. I live on REVIEWS!


	3. Depressing Chapter!

A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I HAVE ABSOLUTLY SO EXCUSE…you may flay me if you wish for waiting almost an entire year before putting this up. Most of you must have lost hope by now…I know I had. But have no fear, for the chapter is now here and it shall never take this long ever again!…I hope anyway. But don't worry, I've been writing it all down on paper and just haven't gotten around to getting it on Word and online…so I have the next several chappies done I just have to type them up and submit them. But hey! At least I'm not like those authors who actually forget about their stories and totally abandon them with no warning and just leave the readers with an unfinished story. I mean if your never going to finish it just delete it, you know? So just so you know I will always update my story as long as its online…at some point anyway. And the only way you should ever give up hope is if I delete it.

OK…so here it is my lovely…THREE reviewers…

_*Excerpt*_

"_No!" she cried as the transporter began to close the gate. "you have to let me in! Please, I promise to never be late again, just let me in!!"_

_The transporter shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but as soon as the gates close we're not allowed to let anyone throu-"_

_Mia glared and grit her teeth, she had made it this far, she wasn't going to be stopped by something as stupid as time…_

_And before she even knew what she was doing she found her hand and foot on the gate, and her body soaring through the air towards the Transportation devise._

_The last thing she heard was the transporter calling for help, or security-she couldn't remember, and then the hard solid ground slamming into her face._

_Dazed and proud, she stared up at the canopy of trees, and vaguely wondered where she had ended up, before the edges of her vision smudged and then turned completely black._

MSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSA

Shining winged helmets stood lazily about the tower, sensing no great evil nor small a malice as a field mouse within any great distance of the great Whitetower of Gondor. They ate their lunch and conversed quietly, while taunting the guards on day with their sweet cakes and jerky.

It was just a regular day on guard with no visitors, and the steward was calmer than usual. The sun was bright, the weather fair and the wine so sweet you could almost see grape vines in the distance…So you should be understanding when one guard, who'd walked a safe distance away from the great walls of Minas Tirith to relieve himself, stood slack jawed with pants around his knees as he stared at the oddest sight he'd ever seen…right before he fainted.

MSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSA

Elrond sat on edge in his garden, deep in thought and trying to understand where this troubling feeling had came from. There had been no activity in Middle earth in the ways of evil for quite some time, yet now during a peaceful lunch with his advisor he'd suddenly felt…disturbed.

It felt like waking up from a good dream and having the horrifying reality forced upon you. (Like dreaming one moment you were surrounded by beautiful elvish men (drool) and then waking up and realizing…middle earth isn't real, elves don't exist and…sniff…you'll never be surrounded by beautiful men.) He'd felt this feeling once before but couldn't remember where, no matter how much he searched his extensive memories he just couldn't place the exact feeling.

A sudden lurch drew his attention away from his thoughts and it took him only a second to realise he'd fallen from his chair at the sheer amount of…whatever it was that he'd felt. He looked around, unsure of what had caused the sudden spike of that feeling...for the first time in a very very long time…he was confused. He looked toward his chief advisor, who was also on the ground looking just as shocked.

"Erestor," the elf jumped up as Elrond spoke, also getting up, and turned toward him. They shared a look both understanding that whatever it had been it was not yet gone and they had both felt it…as had every other elf it seemed, as most of the others roaming the gardens were just now shakily getting to their feet.

Something was odd though, so odd in fact that it practically forced him to look toward the source of the feeling of unease and away from his eye conversation with Erestor. However when his eyes did come to rest on the horizon they widened with a mix of horror and recognition.

He was already half way to his study by the time he heard Erestor gasp out a curse.

MSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSA

The shire was peaceful and of mild weather, which was good for old Farmer Maggots' crops. As he tended to them, pulled a few weeds and collected some lettuce and carrots for tonights supper, he mumbled under his breath about various going ons in the neighborhood and the many misgivings in his life. As always, when any conversation (even if it is with yourself) came up that was about misgivings or troublemakers minds would drift to Mr. Took and Mr. Brandybuck. That one thought of course sent his ramblings into full blown anger as he checked his crops for any signs of theft, and played out various dismembering's of the robbers in his mind. He cackled dangerously but unfortunately had to straighten up as a coughing spell seized him. He patted his chest wearily and turned towards his home, crops in hand, deciding to call it a day.

He was about to make his way inside and give them to the missus, when a noise broke his stride, a squawk from his chickens. Thinking it was one of those crop raiders, he swung around red faced in anger…and promptly dropped his basket. As he and the lettuce fell and the basket rolled away from his reach, he cried out in horror and scooted back in fear. He jumped up, fled into the house and promptly locked the door... then, just to be safe, also stuck an unused old dresser in front of it. breathing heavily he looked out the window, and it still being there he groaned and snapped the curtains shut.

the sound of footsteps from the other room alerted him of his wife coming towards him, and he tried to mentally calm himself down.

"Honey?" the Missus asked as she came in from the tea room. Startled, she took in his wild appearance and ushered him away from the door into the kitchen, hoping some good tea would settle him and calm his mind.

A moment later pippin would run out from behind the chicken coop and grab up the basket of vegetables, completely oblivious to what the old man had seen.

The incidents continued all across middle earth. Sarumon dropped his shiny crystal ball, Gandalf fell off his wagon, Bilbo dropped his ring, Legolas missed his mark and shot someone's butt, Aragorn stopped kissing Arwen…If Sauron had a mouth and not just a pointy eyeball thingy, he'd gape.

For there in the sky there was a giant never ending column of pure white energy, swirling and cackling like electricity and a tornado combined with the supernatural light of the time space continuum. But no one knew what it was that they'd seen except Tom Bombadilo, who just smiled and laughed muttering something about crazy Mary-sues before going back to his singing.

And so began Mia Riley's time in Middle Earth.

As most awakenings start out in fan fictions, the main character would usually wake up to notice one thing: the leaves, the breeze, the hard ground, or maybe even a bunny sniffing her hair. However this is not most fan fictions and it's also not a Mary-sue so instead of noticing one thing she'll notice everything. Yes, even the nasty parts that most cute-loving authors skip over, like the bugs creeping up her arm, or the fact she'd landed on what she thought to be dear poo, or that it had just started pelting rain and the bunny that was sniffing her hair was about to run for cover.

Swiftly and out of instinct and self-preservation, she grabbed its ears and licked her lips, undeniably hungry from the journey she had taken to get here.

"hello, dinner," she cackled evilly, and as if hearing, the bunny seemed to put on it's best giant innocent eyes that to anyone else would have made them hug them to death. "Awww, Cute. But that doesn't work on me. I've killed too many of you 'cute' little things to be fooled by that look. Just look at Monty Pithon and the Holy Grail, if he hadn't underestimated you little buggers no one would have died." she said sweetly,

"besides, I've never really thought of you as anything other than food anyway." she remembered when she'd said this before to Shani too when she had gotten an earth rabitt for a pet...the next night Shani put a lock on the cage.

Now thoroughly soaked she quickly sent a blow to the rabbits neck, killing it instantly and painlessly. Then she crawled over to a large formation of rocks and wedged herself between them, which kept the rain relatively away from her. She was lucky it was June and the weather still warm, or the aching pain all throughout her body would be much much worse. She had been trained all her life to withstand the cold and rain despite the fact that her race was not meant to be in temperatures under 80 degrees. And even that was cold weather to them, almost freezing. She suddenly wished that she wasn't a natural Girthian and someone like Shani instead. From a moon planet or something so she wouldn't be in excruciating pain every time the sun went down. Or that she had at least been born during the Dark years instead of the Years of the Scorching suns on Girth.

Girth was an odd planet which only rotated every ten billion years, which meant ten billion years of darkness and ten billion years of scorching sun. when a rotation was complete though thousands died from the blistering cold and sudden darkness of the night and the ones that survived the horrible pain so different from their usual sun, evolved slowly and painfully until their children's, children's, children were perfectly adapted. But she hadn't been born in those times, as it was now the 7918th year of the scorching suns, and she was one of the children who were perfectly adapted to their planets environment. So therefore she found it extremely painful on her body to withstand these cold sunless nights with not a wink of solar energy anywhere, which was what her body needed to survive even more than food and water.

The rain had increased and she was beginning to smell the dank cold and puddles formin and almost fel the last rays of the sun seep from the earth and away from her, leaving her cold and bereft of anything but pain and heart wrenching home sickness. She felt like she'd lost the sun forever when it sunk beneath those hills and fought against rising panic.

_'stay calm'_ she told herself, '_this is what all that training has been for...so you could withstand this'_

Though she told herself that, the training had barely been that. She had never truly felt the sun leave her and, though she knew it was childish, she couldn't help the feeling she was somehow being betrayed by it. It confused her, as she knew the sun would come up again, yet it still forced tears to fall down her face.

_***_

All night she sat, in the dark, on the cold wet ground, and squeezed almost painfully between two boulder sized rocks to try and keep the rain from landing on her. It felt like acid on her skin and latterly formed steam at first, until her body temperature cooled from the continued onslaught and instead just gave a slow aching burn to her skin upon contact. She winced as a leaf above her finally collected enough from the now only drizzling rain to drop its contents over her head and then continue to dribble, making her twitch every few seconds.

All night she sat, cramped, wet, in pain…until exhaustion took over and her body went slack between the rocks, so tired that when she slid out from the rocks partially, even the stinging pain of the icy rain couldn't wake her.

A man stepped out of the bushes, sword at the ready, then kneeled down next to the sleeping girl and carefully bound her hands and feet.

_A/N: O,O wow I could have gone on for a lot longer, since I have like the next three or four chapters (possibly more *grin*) written down on paper, but its already 12'oclock and I have school tomarow…soooo. But don't worry I PROMISE that I will never ever ever ever not update for that long ever again. _


End file.
